Cooper Barton
Biography Childhood Cooper Barton is the eldest son of Clint and Laura Barton, and the older brother or Lila and Nataniel Barton. For most of his life, he was kept a secret, by the order of his father, in an effort to keep his family safe because of his job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and, later, an Avenger. All his life he grew up in a small farmhouse, was homeschooled by his mother and helped her out around the house and the farm. When Cooper turned fourteen and was the first of his siblings to enter high school, the secret that Hawkeye had a family was out, and they moved from their farmhouse in Missouri, to another secluded home in the middle of nowhere somewhere in upstate New York. He attended a public high school upstate, the same school that his siblings would enter a few years after he had, and he graduated a year early with honors. Cooper and his siblings weren't discovered by the Avengers until they were using their farmhouse to lay low during a mission, somewhere that they could stay safe until they were ready to move forward with the mission. During the stay of the Avengers, he helped his dad and his aunt and the rest of the team devised a plan to take down Ultron, and even helped them get people onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier as they escaped from Sokovia. Cooper later trained his sister, Lila Barton and he is currently training his brother, Nathaniel Barton. He trained his sister in basic hand-to-hand combat and knife throwing, and his brother in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. Training After high school, his father decided that he would need a suitor, someone to carry on his name with the Avengers if he were to retire or if something were to happen to him. With that, Clint brought Cooper to the Avengers HQ upstate, where he stayed and trained with his father and his aunt, Natasha Romanoff. Cooper was trained in marksmanship and swordsmanship, just as his father was, and he was also trained in a variety of martial arts. He was trained at the Avengers' compound for three years, and then he helped train other new recruits for a short period of time before he started going on patrol missions around the city on his own. Trapped on Asgard One day when he was on patrol, he stumbled across a rainbow portal in an alleyway, something he would later learn was the Bifrost, which was a bridge that led to the planet of Asgard and other realms in the universe. When he accidentally got to close to it, he was portalled from where he stood, and ended up somewhere he had never seen before. Before he could even get his bearings, Cooper was captured and arrested, and he was thrown into the jail on whatever planet he was on. He soon learned that he was on Asgard when he saw Loki walk over to him. Enraged, because he remembered what Loki did to his father that time ago, and he demanded that he speak to Thor so he could get off of that planet and go home. However, when Thor did come talk to him, he realized something was off about him, and he soon figured out why. After he made Thor laugh, it seemed like he almost glitched, and suddenly there was a woman standing in front of his cell. After asking her a few questions, Cooper learned that the woman was Ragni Lokisdottir, daughter of the God of Mischief himself. At first, Cooper was a little angry that she appeared as her father and then her uncle, but then he realized that she was probably miserable. She had mentioned that she was being held in the castle by her father, and that's when she mentioned that she wanted to leave Asgard and told him that if he took her with him back to Earth, she would help him escape. The two of them bargained, and in exchange for releasing him from prison, Cooper would release Ragni from a prison of her own, and help her escape Asgard and her father's wrath. Ragni transformed herself into her father and chained Cooper up, walking him out of the prison and to the exit. When they were approached by the guards, asking Loki, or Ragni rather, to state their business, the story they were going with was that Cooper was being moved to the main prison immediately. When the guards said that there was no mention of that, Ragni thought on her feet and punched the guard in the face, the two of them making a run for it. On their way out of the prison, Ragni shifted back into Loki, tossing Cooper the weapons that were taken from him when he was captured earlier that day. Cooper and Ragni escaped Asgard after fighting with the royal guards to get to the Bifrost, and once they reached the bridge and made their way through the portal, they were dumped into the Upper New York Bay. Cooper helped her swim until the reached a fishing boat, and the fisherman driving the boat brought them back to shore. When they reached the city, Cooper called Natasha, surprised that his phone still worked even after he fell into the bay, and she came and picked them up in the middle of the city and took them back to the farmhouse. When they first arrived at the house, Clint was not wanting to let Ragni into the house, since she was the daughter of Loki, but Laura, Cooper's mother, let her into their home so she could have some place of solace with their family here. Clint was still skeptical of her, but he eventually came around, since she was such a big help around the house and got along well with the rest of the family. Loki Attacks the Farm A few months into Ragni's stay at the farm, Loki found her and came for her, attacking the Barton Farm, fighting Clint and Ragni for a moment while Cooper and Nate ran from the shed across the field. Lila tossed Cooper his bow and quiver and Nate his swords, allowing them to fight Loki. Cooper was thrown back by a blast of magic from the god, sending himself and his father and brother through the air and away from him, which is exactly what he wanted so he could kill his daughter for betraying him. Before Loki could use his swords on Ragni, Cooper stood up and ran over to where she was, standing in front of her, the swords impaling him in the sides instead. His family and Ragni watched in horror as he fell to the ground, Lila running in the middle of the fight to drag her brother away so he couldn't get hurt anymore. Before his eyes closed, he saw Steve appear and stop Loki's staff from hitting Nate, and heard his sister breathing out a sigh of relief. He passed out before he saw the god leave their farm, and the next time he woke up, he was in the medical wing of the Avengers headquarters, Ragni sitting on his bed. He learned from Bruce that he had three broken ribs, the wounds from the swords impaling his sides were about six inches deep, but with the technology that they had in the lab that allowed them to clone skin cells, the wounds would heal in no time at all. in the recovery wing|left]] After he woke up from the anesthetics he was on, he saw Ragni sitting beside him. They spoke for a moment, and she told him that he was an idiot for doing what he did, but he just told her that he would do anything to protect her, especially if it was from her father. It didn't take long for the two of them, lost in the moment of happiness that the two of them are alive and well and there together, to realize that they needed each other. And it was in that moment that Cooper and Ragni shared their first kiss, only to have it ruined a few minutes later by the rest of the Avengers standing outside of his recovery room. Later on in the evening after Bruce and Helen Cho did a few more final tests on Cooper and checked his vital signs, Clint helped his son into a wheelchair and took him to the room he once lived in when he was training at the headquarters just a few short years ago. Skills and Abilities *''Expert Marksmanship – '' Just like his father, Cooper was trained to be a marksman, not just with a bow and arrow, but also with other projectile weapons. Cooper is skilled in shooting with a crossbow, rifle, shotgun, machine gun, pistol, bow, and arrow, and is also highly skilled in throwing knives. *''Acrobatics – '' Cooper was raised as a gymnast when he was younger and had competed many times, and now he’s putting that to use somewhere other than a gym mat. He is a skilled gymnast and acrobat, not as skilled as his father in the latter, but he still knows what he’s doing. Cooper uses these skills to maneuver around quietly and with ease, as well as use high areas such as trees and roofs as ways to sneak around enemies when he’s on a mission. *''Mixed Martial Artist – '' Cooper is highly trained in a variety of martial arts, including Taekwondo, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, kickboxing, and Judo. Natasha taught him most everything he knows about the martial arts, and his father and Steve Rogers taught him how to kickbox. *''Pilot – '' Something else Cooper was taught by his father and Sam Wilson was how to fly. He is able to fly a helicopter, a plane, and a Quinjet. If Clint or Sam isn’t available to fly the jet for a mission, Cooper is usually next up. *''Swordsmanship – '' Although swords are more his brother’s thing, Cooper also knows how to wield a sword. He is skilled in fighting with a long sword, a katana, and a saber. Other than that, he sticks to his bows and his arrows. Equipment Cooper has a lot of equipment that is similar or identical to his father’s since a lot of it was given to him by Clint. *''Recurve Bows – '' This bow was given to Cooper by his father, and it collapses and folds allowing for easier transport when moving from place to place for missions, and it allows for easier storage when he isn't running around saving the world from destruction. The bow is also equipped with a laser that allows for precise aiming with each shot. *''Specialized Quiver – '' Also passed down by his father, Cooper carries a quiver that has different arrowheads in the bottom of it. Using the dial feature on his bow, he can choose between the different arrowheads, which include normal arrows, grappling hook arrows, and explosive arrows. His father doesn't trust him with the other kinds of arrowheads, so he still has them until he feels he's ready to use the other ones. *''Baton – '' Cooper is armed with a collapsible baton that is hidden on the inside of the bow that he carries, allowing him to engage in close-range attacks and hand-to-hand combat. He used this along with his bow and quiver to fight against the Asgardian royal guards in order to escape the planet with Ragni Lokisdottir. Uniforms *''Tactical Uniform – '' The tactical uniform that Cooper has is much like the one his father uses, but he added sleeves to it that can be removed if he so chooses to, and depending on the weather of the area that the mission is in. He wears an armed guard on his wrist and a hand guard in his left hand at all times, keeping him from getting injured by his own arrows as he fires them. *''Camouflage Uniform – '' Made by Tony Stark with the same material and technology as the suit he made for Samantha Wilson, Cooper has a camouflage suit that allows him to blend in with his immediate surroundings with the push of a button, allowing him to move past hostiles and take them down with ease. *''Stealth Uniform – '' The stealth suit is completely black from head to toe, including a mask that covers his face from his nose down, allowing him to be virtually invisible to enemies. This suit is mostly used for night missions so he can hide among the darkness. Relationships Family *Clint Barton – father *Laura Barton – mother *Lila Barton – sister *Nathaniel Barton – brother *Ragni Lokisdottir – best friend/love interest *Natasha Romanoff † – aunt *Bucky Barnes – uncle *Alexander Barnes – cousin *Clara Barnes – cousin *Anthony Barnes – cousin Allies *Tony Stark † *Thor Odinson *Serenity Stark *Peter Parker *Vision † *Stephen Strange *Andrew Rogers *Bruce Banner *T’Challa Udaku *Helen Cho *Wanda Maximoff *Caroline Rogers *James Rhodes *Teresa Parker *Happy Hogan *Nick Fury *Christine Palmer *Sharon Carter-Rogers *Samantha Wilson *Matt Murdock *Sofia Strange *Phil Coulson *Pepper Potts *Sam Wilson *Penelope Banner *Maria Hill *Shuri Udaku *Jessica Jones *Carol Danvers *Joseph Rogers *Steve Rogers *Wade Wilson *Eric Selvig *Harold Banner *Sarah Stark Enemies *Loki Laufeyson † *Thanos † *Proxima Midnight † *Ultron † *Thaddeus Ross *Quentin Beck (Mysterio) *Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) Appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe * The Avengers – '' Cooper is only seen for a very brief moment in ''The Avengers, seen only in the background of the Battle of New York, hiding in a coffee shop with other civilians. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier – '' Cooper is mentioned by name by Natasha Romanoff in a conversation with Steve Rogers. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron – '' Cooper's first appearance as a named character, Cooper is seen in the Barton farmhouse with his siblings, Lila Barton and Nathaniel Barton, when Clint comes home with the rest of the Avengers. Cooper was 19, Lila was 16, and Nathaniel was 14. The siblings are only seen briefly throughout the stay of the team in the house, and Cooper is seen in the field outside of the house with Tony and Steve. Cooper is there in Sokovia on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, helping Nick Fury and the rest of the team at S.H.I.E.L.D. get the Sokovian people onto the aircraft, and is later seen at the Avengers' headquarters among the new recruits of the team along with Samantha Wilson and a few others. *''Captain America: Civil War – '' The first time Cooper is shown throughout, he is seen helping the Avengers train the new recruits alongside Ragni Lokisdottir. When the Sokovia Accords were introduced to the team, Cooper wasn't ready to sign his freedom away to the government, and he refused to sign the Accords. Cooper was in the facility with Wanda when Tony put her on lockdown after the accident in Lagos, and he helped her and his father fight off Vision as they tried to escape. They eventually made their way to Berlin where the rest of the team was, picking up Scott Lang along the way. He is later seen on the tarmac of the airport fighting Tony and the people on his side, which included Natasha and his little sister, Lila. In the aftermath of the fight in the airport, Cooper is warped back to the farmhouse he grew up in with Ragni Lokisdottir, the two of them hiding out there from the government while the rest of the people that fought against the Accords got captured. *''Spider-Man: Homecoming – '' Cooper is mentioned by name by Peter Parker in a conversation with Ned Leeds. *''Avengers: Infinity War – '' Cooper is first seen at the farmhouse with his mother helping her cook dinner for himself and his family when he was contacted by Natasha. She told him to get to headquarters immediately and meet Rhodey. Once he arrived at the compound, he was greeted by Rhodey and was later met with Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Vision, and Ragni. After they deliberated about what to do with the Stone in Vision's head, Cooper joined the team in Wakanda. He was in the palace with all of them as Shuri discussed how to remove the Stone, and then he joined everyone in the battle to fight Thanos' army when they invaded. Halfway through the fight, Cooper went inside the palace where Shuri was to protect her and help her fight off anyone that was trying to get to Vision. By the time the fight was over, and Thanos had won, Cooper was someone who was turned to dust after the snap, leaving Ragni and his father alone. *''Avengers: Endgame – '' Cooper was only mentioned in conversation by Ragni Lokisdottir, Natasha Romanoff, and his father. Cooper is later seen after Hulk reversed Thanos' previous snap, standing beside Peter Parker and Sarah Stark as he stepped out from the portal from Wakanda that was created by Doctor Strange. Later, Cooper is seen in a medical bay somewhere in New York after Thanos and his army was defeated, making sure everyone was getting the medical treatment they needed. There is a brief scene where Cooper and Ragni Lokisdottir are seen reuniting for the first time after he had been gone for five years. He is also viewed at Tony's funeral with his family and Ragni among the other Avengers. Other Appearance in Marvel Media *''Daredevil – '' Cooper is mentioned by name by Claire Temple and Matthew Murdock in a conversation. He is also seen very briefly on an Avengers recruitment poster that is hung up on a wall in Hell's Kitchen. *''The Defenders – '' Cooper is mentioned in conversation by name by Jessica Jones and Danny Rand. *''Jessica Jones – '' Cooper is mentioned by name by Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. Trivia *Cooper can play the guitar and the piano *He is an Eagle Scout *He loves basketball and baseball *He goes fishing with his father and brother a lot *His favorite band is Creedence Clearwater Revival *He knows how to ride a horse and loves to do so in the massive yard behind his home Playlist * "Elephant" – Tame Impala * "18" – Anarbor * "Cross My Mind" – ARIZONA * "Sidekick" – Walk the Moon * "Sunrise, Sunburn, Sunset" – Luke Bryan * "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" – Tears for Fears * "Fortunate Son" – Creedence Clearwater Revival * "Hammer to Fall" – Queen * "My Blood" – twenty one pilots * "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" – Pat Benatar Category:Characters Category:Hawkeye Category:Marvel oc Category:Endgame Category:The Avengers